1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector having an adequately configured grounding piece with respect to contacts thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Patent No. 203859324, issued on Oct. 1, 2014, discloses an electrical connector having an insulative housing, an upper and lower rows of contacts in the insulative housing, a center grounding piece between the upper and lower rows of contacts, and an outer metallic shell. The grounding piece has a main body, a pair of side tabs bent from the main body, and a rear portion for engaging and therefore grounding to the outer shell. In the case that the tongue portion of the housing to which the contacts and the grounding piece are mounted is relatively thin and the desired high current is to be conducted by the contacts for quick charging, there is concern that the main body of the grounding piece might be situated too close to the contacts with a potential risk of shorting.